Kazuma Fujimoto
'First Name'Edit Kazuma 'Last Name'Edit Fujimoto 'IMVU Name'Edit Keizumai 'Nicknames'Edit Demon Eyes Kaz(only his friends called him that) 'Age'Edit 07/01/2118, 21 'Gender'Edit Male 'Height'Edit 6 feet 5inches 'Weight'Edit 189 pounds 'Blood type'Edit AB positive 'Behaviour/Personality'Edit Kazuma's typicallly the quiet type that like standing in the back of the club instead of being on the dance floor. He keeps to himself most of the time but sometimes you can catch him in a good mood. He go's to clubs and bars often he'd you'd catch him at the end of the bar throwing back shot of Bacardi, Vodka, Gin or standing by the exit. but when he does talk you'll find that he's got an exetremely foul mouth and that he's sarcastic he also he is also pretty cocky not to an extreme but cocky nevertheless, he love to talk about hipocrics, he's also hot headed and (he's also a little bit of a sadist at times) if you piss this guy off you never know what he'll do,he's also an martial artist and loves when gets a chance to show off what he got and he won't stop hitting you till he had his fill so if you going to piss the guy off at least make sure you can win.he hates the stuck up rich,he finds them annoying and they sometimes end up as his punching bag. he hates the KPD even more an trys to avoid them for the most part but if it comes down to it he's not afraid to trade bullets with them. He also loved guns since the first time he pick one up in his hands, there was just about nothing he didn't know about guns, he could take them apart and put them back together, he could also modd(make improvements)guns.he typically treated women roughly but never really crossing any boundarys unlike most of the men where he lived so typically they tended to favor him over a lot of guys in district 1. 'Clan & Rank'Edit (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?'Edit District 1 'Relationship'Edit Single 'Occupation'Edit Street Thugs/Hitman 'Fighting Style'Edit Jujitsu, Aikido, Street Taekwondo, Military Assult Training 'Weapon of Choice'Edit His Fist Dual Handguns Sub Machine guns Baseball Bats Brass Knucles Knifes(throwing) anything he can pick up Allies/EnemiesEdit Enemy-Cash-leader of local Gang Enemies-Cash Follwers(gang members) Allie-Ry-drug dealer Allie- name unknown 'Background'Edit Kazuma's Father(Ryan) was in huge debt and he was addicted to gambling when he was five his dad used him to pay off some debt to a local gang, they burst in and took him from his mothers arms. they treated him badly at first until a guy name Cash took over as leader Cash took pity on him and taught him how to survive in the street of district 1. everyday Cash would give him two bags to sell and when he didn't sell them or only sold one they'd kick his ass until he couldn't move and Cash would look him right in the eye and say"everybody pulls their own weight if you can't pull your then next time i'll put a bullet in your head"Kazuma was only six at the time but after that he sold more and more bag till he got to the point were he was selling more than everybody in the group then one day they put a gun in his hand and told him to shoot it at what he thought was a punching bag but when he shot it and blood started coming out he looked confused,they opened the punching bag and he saw his father inside with a bullet in his head,it make him sick he want to kill himself at that very moment but he couldn't pull the trigger and they laughed as they threw his fathers body into a woodchipper thats proably the day he lost his compassionand love for this world after that he was creul and mercyliess and after seeing what he had become Cash had a different role for him at the age 17 he was Cash right hand man if Cash had a problem Kazuma took care of it inexchange Cash was supossed to takew care of his mother but little did he know Cash had already got his mother hooked on drugs and work the corner's everyday, Somebody told him one day about what Cash had did he didn't belive the man a first but when he saw it with his own eyes he saved his mother and took her far away then he went to Cash's house later on that day and shot him but his anger must have made he slip cause Cash survived and the KDP had picked him up that same day gave him three years for robbing someone(he gave the cash to his mother) when he got out he was 21 and Cash has been looking for him ever since.he had been stay in the room with Ry a drug dealer who often helped him out of sitiutions.Kazuma being an martial artists, he constandly trained on fighting, rRY laughed at him about but he kept doing it anyway then one day Ry decided to give him a gun he gave it to him as a joke at first cause Kazuma would always say he didn't need one. he practiced his aim by shooting cans when Ry helped him out it turns out that Ry used to be KDP until they fucked him over so he knew as there military training and paterns of attack and how to trap them, which he taught to Kazuma in exchange he helped him deal, and when he was dealing they would always try to catch him but thank to Ry, it was extremely hard for KDP. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet'Edit Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information ~Thank you, Isabel~ (Chairwoman of Wakahisa) ' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay SelectionEdit ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY'Edit Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 22:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC)